1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a surgical robot control apparatus and, more particularly, to a surgical robot control apparatus capable of controlling the operation of a surgical robot in a precise and easy manner with one hand when surgery is being performed, controlling the surgical robot that has various functions, greatly reducing the fatigue of a surgeon when performing surgery, and highly increasing the safety of a patient during the surgery because of the use of a safety device described below.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, surgical robots refer to robots that are operated to perform surgery in place of a surgeon, and are controlled by a surgeon to perform the surgery.
The movements of such surgical robots are accurate and precise, and so there is a trend to increase their application. The surgical robots include an osteoplastic surgical robot, a laparoscopic surgical robot, a stereostatic surgical robot, and so on.
For example, the laparoscopic surgical robot is a robot that performs minimum invasive surgery using a laparoscope and small surgical instruments.
However, it is difficult to very precisely control such a surgical robot, and switches for controlling the robot is complicated, so that the surgeon should use both hands.
Further, the surgeon who performs surgery has no idea as to how much an end-effector has come into contact with a surgical spot, and thus it is difficult to perform surgery on a deep spot without damaging tissues.